


How Not To Sleep On An Air Mattress

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, air mattress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan didn’t want to sleep on the air mattress when they all went to Comic Con, but Ryan will soon find out how not to place ones self on an air mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Sleep On An Air Mattress

Ryan wasn’t happy about this, he wasn’t happy that he had to sleep on a shitty air mattress. He was told that he was able to sleep in one of the two beds in the hotel room that five out of the twelve members of the Achievement Hunter were going to share while attending Comic Con, the rest were clumped into a room together, except for Jack, who was staying in a room with Caiti. Instead he finds out that he’s sleeping on a double air mattress with his boyfriend, Gavin, who takes up a lot of room on his own.

“Geoff, why do I have to share an air mattress with Gavin when you’re going to be sleeping alone in the bed?” Ryan asks, resting against the doorframe of the bathroom as Geoff trims his mustache.

“You’re wrong on that, I’m sleeping with Michael in the bed. So don’t worry, I won’t be lonely.” 

“So what about Ray?” Ryan asks “He’ll be by himself in a bed, can’t he sleep on the air mattress.” Ryan questions, wanting to find some way to get a bed.

It’s not that he hated Geoff for this, it’s that he was told one thing, but came into the room with his British boyfriend already flopped onto air mattress and said he gave up their bed for his friends, he really wanted to wring his neck. Now he’s trying to get his old place back.

“Wrong again, Joel is sleeping with Ray in the bed.”

“He’s not even apart of Achievement Hunter, I thoughts we were sleeping in rooms based on where we work at?” Ryan questions with an arched eyebrow as he crosses his arms.

Geoff puts the small scissors down and responds with a shrug “I have no problem with it, maybe it’ll keep the both of them quiet during the night because good fuck they are loud when they’re asleep.”

“So you want them loud in another way?”

Geoff turns around and points to Ryan “Hey, that’s on their time. As long as it’s while we’re not in the room I’m perfect.” He walks over and puts both hands on his friend’s shoulder “Come on, Ryan, it’ll be fun today and tonight. Plus if worse gets to worse just kick Gavin off the bed. Ryan, Joel and I are old men, you’re still young.”

“We’re not that far apart in age, Geoff. Also why can’t you two put your lovers on mattress?”

Geoff arches an eyebrow “If I did that, I swear to God, you would wake up to the most fucked orgy of your life.”

“Okay, fine, fine, fine. Please no fucked up orgies this weekend.” Ryan responds, dropping his arms to his sides.

“Also another benefit of having the air mattress, if you decide to fuck Gavin, all you have to do is make sure Gavin doesn’t make a lot of noise.” Geoff chuckles, patting Ryan’s shoulders with both hands before pulling them away “Now let’s go let our boys run around the convention like a bunch of kids and we’re their daddies.”

Ryan lets out a short chuckle and shakes his head “I do not want to know what Michael calls you in bed.”

“Well, if you keep up your bitching you will know tonight. He sometimes like a show.” Geoff winks with a grin before walking away and out of the room to meet up with the others in the lobby.

Ryan watches the door close before turning his attention to the rolled up air mattress rested against the wall. He stretches out his arms before striding over to the bag and picking it up, going to set it up.

He sets it on the floor where Gavin and him and says to it “Now, let’s get you set up.”

-

If Ryan had to say that Comic Con was an experience, he’d be lying, it was so much more than that. After the convention, Gavin said he was going back to the hotel because he was ‘quite knackered’ after the adrenaline fueled day of everything they have ever loved rolled under one roof, Ryan decided to stay out a little longer.

Now he finds himself on the shore of one of the beaches, driving there after dropping off Gavin back at the hotel, all the stuff they bought in the back seat of the car, locked on in the parking lot.

He sits in the sand and lets out a chuckle, looking out at the ocean. He’s surprised about how far he’s come, from Georgia to modelling to being the behind-the-scenes guy to now being at Comic Con, meeting massive fans and having shirts with his quotes on them.

“Fuck.” He grins to himself, letting out a short chuckle when his mind thinks about Gavin, how they went from strangers in the same company to living together, even if the large nosed Brit gets on his nose, but he still loves him.

He digs his hand into his deep jean pocket, and searches for the small box inside. Pulling it out, he inspects it, having it all day in his pocket with the hopes of asking Gavin that one question he’s been holding back on for some time.

He opens the box and says “Fuck, I really hope that Gavin likes you. Took me long enough to find his damn finger size.” he takes out the ring and looks at it for what seems like the millionth time since he bought it. Simple stainless steel and a black, metal looking material that Ryan can’t quite name, it was perfect, it was exactly what he wanted for Gavin, except he couldn’t ask the question.

He bought it, but kept it away hidden so Gavin wouldn’t find it until Ryan was ready to properly ask the question, ask Gavin if he wanted to be his husband, a partner for life.

He thought that being at Comic Con would be the perfect place to finally get on one knee and proclaim his commitment, but Ray and Michael kept dragging his British boyfriend away anytime he managed to muster courage.

“Fuck.” He says as he puts the ring back in the box as carefully as he can, thinking of how perfect it would look on Gavin’s finger, but even though he is the Mad King, he can cower at the mere thought of a asking his long time boyfriend to be his forever.

As insane and idiotic Gavin may seem, he brought out something in Ryan, made him the king of tech to the king of Minecraft. The Brit was always bright eyed a bushy tailed and even though that made him both a fool and internet gold, it brought a breath of life and excitement into Ryan’s life, made him more open and sparked a bit of adventure in him. Now he wants to return the favor to Gavin and be the best husband he can be.

He takes one last look at the velvet box before shoving it back into his pocket and getting up from the luscious sand and makes the trek back to his care, the weight of the box feel tremendously more heavy.

-

When he gets back to the hotel room, it’s mostly dead, almost all of the lights turned off, Michael and Geoff are on the couch, Geoff shirtless and Michael wearing his tattooed boyfriend’s sweater and boxers.

“Should I ask?” Ryan asks as he looks to his friends.

Before either Michael or Geoff could respond, they all hear a little squeak from the bed Joel and Ray are sleeping in, not a squeak of the bed, but Ray letting out the smallest of noises.

“Sorry.” Joel says, poking his head out from the covers, his hair looking more wild than before, he’s just glad that the others can’t see the love bites along his neck.

Ray said one blow job, he wasn’t expecting rough kissing and bites from his little Puerto Rican boyfriend.

Ryan turns his attention back to Geoff “I thought you said no orgies.”

Geoff holds his hands up in defense while Michael’s face goes red and he looks back to the television “In my defense, Michael and I were done by the time they got here, we were keeping busy and they were quiet.”

Michael’s face grows even hotter and him along with Ray protest “Geoff!”

“Did you at least keep an eye on Gavin?” Ryan asks, gesturing to the fast asleep Brit on the air mattress beside the TV stand.

There is no response and Ryan rolls his eyes before kicking off his sneakers and walking across the carpeted floor with his sock covered feet towards his slumbering boyfriend.

Ryan sees that he is tucked in and comfortable on the mattress, he smiles before flopping onto the mattress, dead tired from the long day. Instead of landing like he would on a bed, he bounces up and so does Gavin, waking up the Brit as he lands on the floor beside him.

The Brit squawks as he hits the floor after only being a foot in the air for less than a second.

“Gavin are you alright?” Ryan asks, as he looks over to his boyfriend.

The light turns on, thanks to Joel whose pyjama pants as only at the bottom of his hips now, being in a rush to get them on to be some sort of help.

Ryan crawls over and kisses his Gavin’s face “I’m so sorry, Gav.”

Gavin grins at the Georgian man “Don’t worry about it, rye.” then feels another kiss on his cheek from his affectionate boyfriend “You just gave me the scare of the century.”

Michael notices something on the ground, a small box by the foot of the mattress. He gives a quick look to the kissing couple before leaning over and picking it up.

“What is this?” Geoff asks as Michael brings it to their level.

Ryan stops kissing Gavin’s face and looks up, in an instant he knows what they are talking about when he sees the box in Michael’s hands. “I..I..It’s nothing.” He assures.

Michael isn’t convinced, he opens the box and sees the ring, his mouth instantly goes slack as he brown eyes look to Ryan.

“What is it, Michael?” Gavin questions, sitting up a little bit and looking at his friend with a curious expression. The Brit sees the ring and exclaims “Michael, you’re getting bloody married?”

Geoff rolls his eyes “No we’re not… At least not yet, it’s Ryan’s ring.” Then takes the box from Michael and tosses it to Ryan, who fumbles to catch it.

The ginger haired man gives the tattooed man a look, and he defends with “One day, Michael. Let them have a moment to damn shine.”

Michael punches him in the arm and smirks before looking back to Ryan and Gavin.

Gavin turns back to Ryan, looking into his lover’s crystal blue eyes and asks “Rye?”

Ryan gives him a small smile and properly opens the box for Gavin to see “They’re right.”

The large nosed Brit looks down to the box, then back up to his long time boyfriend “Rye, really?”

The Georgian man nods “Really.”

Gavin makes a nose and shoves his face into his hands, obviously embarrassed.

Ryan chuckles and starts “Will you, Gavin david Free, the crazy Brit in the office, the slow mo expert, the one thing that keeps me together, will you have the honour to be my-”

He’s cut off by Gavin flinging himself at Ryan, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan and kissing his cheek “Of course!”

Ryan can’t help, but grin as he looks to Geoff who mouths to him “Better than an orgy.”

The Brit moves his face closer to Ryan’s and presses a kiss on his lips, a deep kiss that makes any anxiety that Ryan had about the whole thing disappear.

When Gavin breaks the kiss he says “Now I’ll have two things to remember this trip by, a ring and a bloody bruise.”

Everything to Ryan feels perfect, wrapped up like a Christmas present. Maybe sleeping on an air mattress wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
